skalpbookfandomcom-20200215-history
Nangern
Nangern is a boy that grew up in the same orphanage that Lexan did. He is mainly known for his enormous burn mark on his back. The burn mark signifies his affiliation to the Toria of Knowledge. The Orphanage on Earth Nangern and his sister Alary spent several years at the Sunshine Orphanage in the middle of a city somewhere on Earth. It is there that Nangern met Lexan and shared a dormitory with him. The two of them grew close. At one point Lexan saved Nangern from being beaten unconscious. It was then that both the boys showed their extra ordinary powers. Lexan fell in love with Alary but Nangern could never approve of them. He tried to separate them but could not. Over the ensuing months, the boy alienated both of them and grew to be bitter. The day Alary and Lexan were adopted (separately), Nangern could not contain himself anymore. He burst into anger and killed several people in an explosion. He ran and hid away while the entire situation was investigated. He was later arrested and put in front of a judge with a laywer by his side. The laywer started speaking nonsense and then turned to the boy. The boy had a hazy vision. The boy ended up killing every single person in the courtroom except the laywer who took him and flew him back to the Nether Nations. Rise To Power Nangern was named a General and commands his own Ship as well as several other sub-Ships. His Cluster of ships roams through NetherSpace and it has been blamed for starting the war. The General was known to accelerate through studies faster than anyone and rise through ranks from a regular soldier to a General while underage. He came to be known as the Instigator, the first man to metaphorically "fire the bullet" in the Nether/Aether conflict of the Third Era. He gained some vague following due to his strategy and his sharp tactics during the war. The Nether Nations Coalition of Nether Nations passed down many important and forward missions to Nangern. While gaining favor with the NNC, Nangern started getting conflicted about his beliefs and loalty. At the time he rose to the rank of Gained General , a lord of a small fleet of ships with a certain amount of independence. Toria Studies Nangern threw himself into the studies of prophecies and general knowledge left after the Toria during his spare time between campaigns. At one point his fleet was order on temporary leave for several months and during that time, he took his private vessel and decided to travel within the Outlaw Alliance and even some worlds of the Independent Outlying Nations as a vacation and as a quest to learn about the Milk Way Toria. He comes across several Aethers who share bits and pieces of the Prophecy Book with him pertaining to the conflict. It had become a common knowledge among the Aether Prophecizers that two came to be every cycle and that the two either reformed the galaxy in their image or left it be. The reform was always preceeded with some sort of large and involved conflict. Nangern's Order Nangern started to obsess with the idea of a reform and even started calling himself a Reformist when he spoke out about the conflict to the public. He amassed a following in the public and eventually started openly creating his own fleet of loyal soldiers but was countered with resistance. In the end, he saw only few join him in his open defection that in the end failed and led him to flee into the Milky Way galaxy. Meeting Lexan During Nangern's political out-spokenness, he granted an audience, a meeting to a traveler whom he felt was important. The traveler turned out to be Lexan, Nangern's old friend before their discovery of the universe beyond Earth. Lexan asked Nangern to join his own cause to rid the galaxies of conflict. He also wished to know why Nangern became the Instigator. Nangern discusses his story with Lexan, and being able to let go of his past anger, he gives Lexan a twin of his personal vessel. At the time, he was gaining riches and had ships to spare. He did not join Lexan but did ask him a favor to deliver Alary a message if he could. Lexan refused to deliver the message stating that Nangern could do this himself using DomeStem. It is unknown as to what Nangern did at that point. Category:Entities